


The Best Times

by faithful_lie



Series: The Best Times [1]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: 10 percent sleep talking 40 percent cuddling and 50 percent hysterical laughter, Comedy, Drabble, Fluff, Gift, Hug Fic, M/M, adorable antics, challenge, crossposted, cuddlefest, cute af, sugamon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 07:04:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7158788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithful_lie/pseuds/faithful_lie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just cuddling, lots of laughter, and Yoongi sleep talking. It's cute, I promise ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Times

**Author's Note:**

  * For [writenow753](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=writenow753).



> This is dedicated to the awesome writenow753 ;3 We said we'd write hug fics so I did ;)
> 
> Read on aff here;  
> http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1137266

Reluctantly, Namjoon peeled his eyes open, blinking his way sleepily into the land of wakefulness. He was lying comfortably on his side, cocooned in warmth and spooning another, smaller body. He had no idea what had woken him up, it certainly wasn't his boyfriend, who was curled up peacefully in Namjoon's embrace - it was only very occasionally that Yoongi would wake first out of the two of them. Normally he required lots of encouragement to get out of bed for any reason.

  
It was starting to get light outside, Namjoon noticed, soft light seeping into the room around the edges of the curtains with a pleasant yellow glow. He was distracted from that sight when Yoongi, still deep in sleep, made a soft noise and turned over in Namjoon's arms. He settled on his back, one leg flung over Namjoon's crooked legs, head turned to face Namjoon even when unconscious as he snuggled closer. It was times like these that Namjoon felt he was falling in love with Yoongi all over again.

  
He gazed down at the sleeping man, stripped of his resting bitch face, he looked almost angelic, soft pink hair spreading out on the pillow, lips slightly parted and face relaxed. Namjoon gently tugged Yoongi closer by the waist, shifting to peck his forehead and then wincing as he felt how numb the arm trapped beneath Yoongi was. He could feel the start of pins and needles, the sharp, painful prickles in his fingertips, as he moved a little more. Somehow he needed to retrieve his arm without waking the ethereal man slumbering beside him. Great. Seven times out of ten, this complex manoeuvre worked. It was the other thee times out of ten he didn't want to think about. They made for a pretty good way to ruin his morning. Only temporarily mind. A sleepy Yoongi was an angry Yoongi; rather offensive and most definitely not in his right mind (Namjoon would swear his ears bled that time when Yoongi thoroughly cussed him out and wasn't like his own language was particularly clean either). But, once Yoongi had woken up properly, he'd always make up for it. Which was definitely worth it. All the same, Namjoon hoped for a more favourable response on this occasion, especially since the other looked so wonderfully calm and comfortable.

  
As carefully as he could, hardly daring to breathe, he pulled Yoongi closer to his chest with his free arm and began to slide the other out from beneath him, hissing as the pins and needles came back with intent. The man currently pressed against his chest made a soft noise of complaint and Namjoon froze, a slight pang of fear running through him. Yoongi mumbled something incoherent and moved closer so namjoon changed tactics and rolled onto his back, pulling his boyfriend with him. He stiffened as Yoongi's eyes blinked open and the smaller man turned over onto his front laying down directly on Namjoon. His eyes were blank as he made himself comfortable on top of the younger.

  
"Uh, good morning." Namjoon ventured nervously. Yoongi's eyes shut and he laid his head down.

  
"Don't take my cake away." He mumbled. Is he sleep talking!? Namjoon pressed his lips together, disbelieving and trying not to laugh.

  
"I'm not gonna take your cake away." He responded, voice wobbling a little. Yoongi snuggled closer.

  
"Mmmnnn good because I need to feed it to the sheep." Oh my god. Namjoon's eyes bugged. Yoongi's voice, thick with sleep, honestly made him sound stoned and the bizarre statements weren't helping.

  
"Okay," Namjoon replied, feeling a little like he was talking to a small child rather than someone older than himself, "and which sheep are those?" There was a long pause, so long he thought perhaps Yoongi was finally fully asleep once again. He chucked softly, wrapping his arms tightly around the other man.

  
"Green ones..." Yoongi said vaguely. Namjoon tried not to laugh. He really did, but, honestly it was all just so ridiculous. He'd never known Yoongi to sleep talk before and his voice was coming out so childish and muffled with such nonsense!

  
Namjoon's laugh started out silent, his whole body shaking as he tried to hold it in until it finally exploded out through his lips in a short spurt of breathless giggles. His arms around Yoongi's waist tightened reflexively. The body on top of his shifted a little but, try as he might, he could not control the impending laughing fit.

  
“Ground’s moving…” Yoongi slurred and that was the final straw. All semblance of control left him as a loud snort followed by an equally noisy guffaw burst out of him. Who knew Yoongi could be this cute? Namjoon certainly didn't until now. He could feel himself slowly becoming close to hysterical as he clutched his sleeping boyfriend.  
Inevitably, as he dissolved further into his laughing fit, it had the side effect of rousing Yoongi. His eyes opened with a groan of effort and a slightly pained (but mostly confused) expression.

  
“Wha’s so funny?” He grunted, raising one hand to rub at his eyes as he attempted, in vain, to extricate himself from Namjoon’s hold. But Namjoon wasn't letting go any time soon. He pulled Yoongi back down, burying his face in the older’s neck as the laughter continued to bubble up.

  
Yoongi flopped back down with a huff; he had little choice when the taller man had wrapped himself around him like a limpet. Or a ceaselessly giggling octopus. But, to Yoongi’s annoyance, it was catching. He'd barely been awake for two minutes and he still didn't know the cause of his boyfriend’s sudden endearing meltdown, when he found himself starting to laugh too. It was impossible not to, seeing Namjoon so happy, laughing so hard he could barely breathe, taking in big wheezing gasps between bouts of laughter. In fact, his entire body was moving with it, he wriggled about, somehow managing not to release his hold on Yoongi even the slightest bit and if that wasn't funny, what was?

 

 

A little while later, when they’d finally completely calmed down and Namjoon had finally let him go, Yoongi asked Namjoon what that had actually been about once more. Namjoon smiled broadly turning to face the pink haired man.

  
“You were sleep talking, hyung.” He beamed, and Yoongi sputtered, feeling an unwanted blush rising on his cheeks. “Ohh, my tummy hurts, hyung~” Namjoon sang, stifling yet more giggles as Yoongi sat up in bed, looking distinctly affronted.

  
“I do not sleep talk, I'll have you know!” He said firmly, but Namjoon just tittered and rolled out of reach when Yoongi tried to bat at his arm. “I don't!” Yoongi repeated, his voice squeaking and betraying him, causing his already prominent blush to darken. “Yah! Kim Namjoon! I'm going to beat the laughter out of you and then you're going to forget about this!”

  
“I won't forget as long as I live!” Namjoon shot back from the far side of the bed. Yoongi was pretty sure he must look like a tomato by now. He lunged forwards and then froze in shock as Namjoon, in his haste to get out of range, promptly fell off the other side of the bed. There was a muffled ‘ow’ from somewhere in the vicinity of the floor and Yoongi crawled forwards slowly.

  
“Are you okay Joonie?”

  
“What will you do if I say no?” Came the equally muffled response, before a familiar head poked up over the edge of the bed.

  
“Come here,” Yoongi sighed, leaning back into the pillows, “I give in. Let me hug you.”

  
“And kiss it all better?” Namjoon smirked as he climbed back onto the bed, settling happily into Yoongi's arms with a contented sigh, ignoring the older man's pointed scowl. He pulled Yoongi's arms tighter around himself, nuzzling into his embrace before Yoongi spoke again, his voice completely void of the hard edged tone he'd been aiming for as he welcomed Namjoon into his arms.

  
“Don't push it.”


End file.
